Aug09Updates
Monday, August 31st, 2009 *GYMDK: IK+ *Sage Reviews: Arkham Asylum *The Spoony Experiment: Lets Riff on Ripper: Act 1 Part 02 *Video Game Confessions: Pacman *Atop the Fourth Wall: Nightcat #1 *The AngryJoeShow: Star Wars The Old Republic: Sith Warrior Sunday, August 30th, 2009 *That Cartoon Show: Lost: The Final Episode *Marzgurl's Sketches: Translation Terrors of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers *5 Second Movies: Quarantine. Saturday, August 29th, 2009 *Little Miss Gamer: Videogame Playlist: Tomb Raider *You Can Play This: Jump Super/Ultimate Stars Friday, August 28th, 2009 *Bad Movie Beatdown: AVP: Aliens Vs Predator *Foreign Delicacies: Life Is Beautiful *Full Circle: Top 9: Music Moments in Gaming (New School Edition) Thursday, August 27th, 2009 *Phelous (shows): DBZ: Is that OK? Part 1 *5 Second Movies: Resident Evil Apocalypse *The Bjork Show Revisited Wednesday, August 26th, 2009 *The Nostalgia Critic; Captain America *Still Playing: Baseball Card Collector 1989 VHS: Part 02 *Masterpiece Fanfic Theatre: Episode 8: Beneath The Streets And Beneath The Feets Tuesday, August 25th, 2009 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Air Raiders #1 *Theme Lyrics: Doug *FAQ You!: Splosion Man Monday, August 24th, 2009 *Sage Reviews: Wolfenstein *Game Heroes: Mickey Invades Quakecon! *Game Heroes: Podcast 8/19/09 Sunday, August 23rd, 2009 *Transmission Awesome Episode 31: Benzaie *Ask That Guy With the Glasses Episode 39 *Epic Fail #18: Rebirth Saturday, August 22nd, 2009 *Lori Prince Live: Recap of past shows and special announcement. *Game Den: Abadox *You Can Play This: A Ludus Review: Animal Crossing City Folk Friday, August 21st, 2009 *The Spoony Experiment: Let's Riff on Ripper Act 1-Part 01 *MasaVox: Lesson 5: Recording: What you need and what to do! *Full Circle: Let's Play King's Quest V Parts 20 & 21 Thursday, August 20th, 2009 *The AngryJoeShow: WTF Chick-Fil-A *Still Gaming: Baseball Card Collector 1989 VHS: Part 01 *Phelous (shows): Cabin Fever Wednesday, August 19th, 2009 *The Nostalgia Critic: Warriors of Virtue *You Can Play This: Egypt *Game Heroes: Blond Justice Pt. 2 Tuesday, August 18th, 2009 *TGWTG.com: Conventions *Atop the Fourth Wall: Batman Fortunate Son *Comic Conventions: 6 Retarded Silver Age Moments Monday, August 17th, 2009 *Emo Jones: Episode 1 *Gaming Ninja Challenges: Marvel Vs. Capcom 2 *The AngryJoeShow: WTF GameFly Sunday, August 16th, 2009 *Game Heroes: Blond Justice Part 1 *Little Miss Gamer: Typing Maniac *Game Heroes: Podcast August 12th Saturday, August 15th, 2009 *Transmission Awesome Episode 30: ThatChickWithTheGoggles *You Can Play This: Famicom Penguin Games *Read Right to Left: Prince of Tennis Part 2 Friday, August 14th, 2009 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Hollywood Homicide *Phelous (shows): Mortal Komedy Episode 2 *Specials; A French Lesson Thursday, August 13th, 2009 *The Spoony Experiment: Clones of Bruce Lee Parts 1 and 2 *Sage Reviews: King of Fighters XII *Full Circle: Let's Play Kings Quest V Parts 18 and 19 Wednesday, August 12th, 2009 *The Nostalgia Critic: We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *The AngryJoeShow: G.I. Joe Tuesday, August 11th, 2009 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Law and Order #1 *Specials: NC Captain Planet Bloopers *5 Second Movies: Rosario + Vampire Monday, August 10th, 2009 *5 Second Movies: Clerks 2 *Snapshots: MLB Power Pros *Game Heroes: Evo Fighting Championships 09 Sunday, August 9th, 2009 *The AngryJoeShow: Weapon Design Contest Victory! *You Can Play This: Joy Mech Fight *The Spoony Experiment: SWAT 4 Mission 11 Saturday, August 8th, 2009 *Phelous (shows): Troll 3 *Still Gaming: BlazBlue *Transmission Awesome Episode #29: Guru Larry and Ashens Friday, August 7th, 2009 *Bad Movie Beatdown: On Deadly Ground *Heavy Metal Package: Rhapsody *Foreign Delicacies: Volver Thursday, August 6th, 2009 *Spine Breakers Episode 1 *You Can Play This: Tokaido Gojusan-tsugi *Full Circle: Let's Play King's Quest V Parts 16 and 17 Wednesday, August 5th, 2009 *The Nostalgia Critic: Captain N: The Game Master *Lee and Z Show:Episode 07: Z Interviews Mark Methenitis Tuesday, August 4th, 2009 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Cable #1 *Outside the Otaku: Top 10 Syndicated Anime *Marzgurl's Sketches: Translation Terrors of Castle Shikigami Monday, August 3rd, 2009 *Specials:Rifftrax: Batman Forever *Game Heroes: Podcast July 29th Sunday, August 2nd, 2009 *Theme Lyrics: Sonic the Hedgehog *Phelous (shows): Resident Hazard *Transmission Awesome: TA2Live After Hours Part 5 Saturday, August 1st, 2009 *The AngryJoeShow: King of Fighters 12 Angry Review *You Can Play This: Super Robot Taisen *Snapshots: Wii Play More info: Timeline Category:Content Category:Updates